


Золотой день

by tavvitar



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что они делали, было не в человеческих силах — но они больше не были людьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой день

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику "Ренард и Робин". ООС омегаверса, ибо автор так видит.

Если бы Ника Бёркхардта очень настойчиво спросили, что в этой жизни приносит ему наибольшее удовольствие, он бы не сразу нашелся с ответом — как и большинство людей в этом мире, которые просто не задумываются, что такое счастье, пока его у них не отберут. И, как большинство людей, Ник обязательно помычал бы положенные на раздумья секунд пять и радостно ответил: «Тарелка хороших спагетти!»  
  
Он действительно любил спагетти. Шон готовил их каким-то до неприличия фантастическим образом — и так же до неприличия редко, когда они оба оказывались дома и могли позволить себе провести целый день вместе. Ник любил эти дни — спокойные и тихие, когда Шон возвращался с пробежки насквозь мокрый, и он, стоя на кухне, вдыхал его запах, и в двух случаях из пяти кофе у него выплескивался из турки на плиту. Любил полный безнадежности вздох у себя за спиной, стук открывающейся рамы и мимолетное прикосновение руки к виску. Любил глухой звук льющейся воды и шлепанье босых ног по полу. Любил долгие разговоры и такое же долгое легкое молчание. Любил то, как твердеют при первом касании тонкие губы, а зрачки расширяются, и карие глаза наливаются темнотой. Ник любил эту тьму, ее требовательность и жесткость, яростное, откровенное бесстыдство, с которым Шон отдавался и брал. И любил медленное возвращение в свет, льющийся из окон и ламп, к жизни, где люди ищут ответов на удивительно глупые вопросы и интересуются тем, что их совершенно не касается.   
  
За полгода, которые они были вместе, Ник выучил его, как школьный урок, как инструкции по действиям в экстремальных ситуациях, как страшную сказку. Шон любил хороший виски и почти никогда не пил. Шон никогда не вставал из-за стола, не закончив работу. Шон бросал в ванной полотенце на пол, как и сам Ник, и они потом лежали там, как два сонных синих лемура. Рубашки Шона висели по цветовой гамме — от теплого к холодному. У него было сорок девять галстуков и три футболки — мягкие, заношенные, сбитые в комок в ящике шкафа, который он открывал так же редко, как пил. У Шона была бессонница, и лучше всего от нее помогали работа, полицейские шоу и секс — поэтому телевизор занимал четверть стены в гостиной, с работы он в спокойные дни приходил не раньше девяти, и если оставалось время на любовниц — то их было не меньше двух. С появлением Ника все, конечно, изменилось: работы осталось столько же, любовницы исчезли, секса прибавилось, а шоу они смотрели вместе, и Ник хохотал до слез, а Шон сопровождал финальные титры неизменным «и где они такое видели?».  
  
Ник знал, что надо делать, когда Шон выходит из участка и не возвращается домой: дождаться смс с одним коротким словом «занят» с обязательной точкой в конце и взять сверхурочные. Тогда ему не приходилось сидеть одному в пустом доме, который они сняли на тихой зеленой Кром-роуд, и укрощать бушующее воображение. Вместо этого он занимался трупами совершенно реальными и зримыми, и порой даже не одним, а сразу тремя — которые впоследствии оказывались Потрошителями, еще через какое-то время — клиентами одного и того же ресторана, а под конец — жертвами местного шеф-повара. Который, в свою очередь, оказывался Свинорылом, исповедующим идеи кровной мести. В такие дни у Ника опускались руки. Не то чтобы он был идеалистом — способность видеть за человеческими лицами звериные морды, собственно, почти ничего не изменила в отношении детектива Бёркхардта к миру. Но дела вроде этого всегда наводили его на мысль о недостатке информации, о бесполезности своих усилий по поддержанию равновесия и покоя, а также о том, что путь, избранный его предками, был единственно верным. В смысле — что для достижения цели добрые слова излишни. Вполне достаточно двуручного топора. Цепь этих логичных умозаключений прерывалась только тогда, когда он получал сообщение «все ок» с той же неизменной точкой, которая в их наивном коде означала, что сообщение послал именно Шон, по доброй воле и без принуждения.   
  
Однажды сообщение не дошло, и Ник за двое суток едва не спятил. Третьи он встретил в комнате отдыха на верхнем ярусе кровати, в каком-то мучительном поверхностном полубреду, который пришел к нему вместо сна — и очнулся от прикосновения к плечу. Ник вскинулся. Шон смотрел на него, живой и здоровый, только пальцы у него были перебинтованы. «Блядь», — сказал Ник, чувствуя облегчение сродни смерти, и Шон погладил его по щеке здоровой рукой. За спиной Шона стоял Ву и тщательно отводил глаза — это последнее, что Ник увидел, прежде чем вырубиться.  
  
«Не живи подвалом, Ник, — сказал Шон уже потом, дома, когда они все выяснили, наорав друг на друга и натрахавшись до изнеможения. — Для меня это унизительно». Ник хотел напомнить ему, как один полицейский капитан сильно усложнил ситуацию переговорщикам, когда вошел в захваченное пятью психопатами кафе, где находились семнадцать потенциальных жертв, включая некоего детектива Бёркхардта. И как этот капитан потом получил выговор от начальства за нарушение протоколов при взятии заложников — это не говоря о том, сколько фантазии пришлось приложить, объясняя, каким именно образом у злоумышленников в руках взорвались ружья — причем у всех, кроме того, кто держал на прицеле Ника. Этот сам прострелил себе колени и сломал руку в трех местах.  
  
Ник ничего не сказал. До середины мая было еще две недели, всего две недели — и он надеялся, что к тому времени они все же поймут, как говорить о том, что придет к ним вместе с влажными ночами, пропитанными тяжелым запахом мускуса и роз.   
  
Через две недели Шон за завтраком бросил в рот две неровных круглых таблетки.   
  
— Ты в порядке? –спросил Ник.  
  
Шон удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Да, вполне.   
  
Ник кивнул и больше вопросов не задавал. Лето наступало по всем фронтам — с пляжными вечеринками, утоплениями, пьяными драками, изнасилованиями, бытовыми убийствами и прочими радостями полицейской жизни, в которой совершенно ничего не хотелось менять сверх необходимого. Работы для Гримма тоже прибавилось — а вместе с ней и головной боли. К концу июня Ник понял, что начинает ненавидеть свой участок. С того момента, как он переступал порог с задержанным, наступал миг выдумывания истины, которую предстояло увидеть помощнику окружного прокурора, присяжным, а также сотрудникам Внутреннего отдела. Они все время рвались выкопать в департаменте очередного грязного копа и триумфально возложить его к ногам общественности, как гнилую кость. Ник не был грязным копом по собственным меркам — но, положа руку на сердце, не было совершенно ничего законного в том, чтобы перерезать горло подозреваемому серебряным кинжалом, а потом выдать это за самоубийство в состоянии аффекта. Логичного в этом было еще меньше, чем законного; Ник здорово подозревал, что, пока он работает в поле, Шон вовсю использует свои способности колдуна на несчастном начальстве — например, подливает сыворотку глупости в кофе или размягчает мозг силой мысли. Иначе Хэнк, Ник да и сам капитан уже давно красовались бы на первых страницах всех газет, а также на скамье подсудимых.  
  
На второй неделе июля он понял, что видит Шона за стеклом в полицейском участке намного чаще, чем дома. Смс-ки исправно приходили, но перерыв между ними теперь доходил до недели. По-прежнему были совместные выходные, но тишина между ними теперь становилась шелестящей, шепчущей, как будто пол в доме был усыпан стрекозиными крыльями, и сквозняк гонял их из комнаты в комнату, и с каждым днем слой был все толще, и они утопали в нем по щиколотку, по колено… В один из таких дней Ник сказал Шону, что поедет в трейлер кое-что проверить — и засиделся там до ночи, листая фолианты с изображениями разнообразных тварей и приводя в порядок оружие — от влажного воздуха Портленда и бездействия все начало покрываться ржавчиной. Давно стемнело, в лесу резко вскрикивали ночные птицы, телефон молчал, и Ник, перебирая бутылки с ядами, думал о том, не переночевать ли ему здесь — когда дверь трейлера распахнулась и внутрь ворвался Шон.   
  
— Что?..   
  
Ренард схватил его за плечи, встряхнул и швырнул на стол. С шорохом посыпались на пол листки и газетные вырезки, стол под тяжестью Ника проехал вперед и ударился об открытый сундук со склянками. Истерически звякнуло стекло. Ник приподнялся, потряс головой. Во рту стоял тошный привкус крови. Шон в один шаг оказался рядом, навис над ним. Знакомое до мелочей чеканное лицо казалось зеленоватым, будто покрытым патиной. Ника накрыло волной нежной, нерассуждающей ярости. Он приподнялся на локтях и вцепился зубами в тонкие приоткрытые губы.   
  
Шон схлынул. Тяжелое дыхание со свистом выходило сквозь дыру в щеке. Он схватил Ника за горло, не давая повернуть голову, вдавил голые десны в его рот. Ник замычал, заметался, чувствуя, как второй рукой Шон расстегивает на нем джинсы, рвет одежду, вклинивается бедрами между ног. Он расслабился на мгновение, впуская язык Шона себе в рот, потом сжал кулак и заехал ему по уху. Шон с рычанием отшатнулся. Ник ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Хрип был уже совершенно человеческим. Пользуясь моментом, Ник попытался было приподняться — но тут руки Шона снова впились ему в плечи, придавили к жесткой столешнице, и Шон снова навис над ним. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Потом Ник широко раздвинул ноги и обнял Шона за поясницу.   
  
Это было не просто жестко — жестоко. Шон колотился о него в бешеном темпе, стискивая пальцы под коленями. Стол шатался и скрипел ножками по полу. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, Ник заорал и, схватив Шона двумя руками за шею, притянул к себе, впился в губы, рыча от боли. Шон снова схлынул и кончил, глядя ему в глаза.   
  
Из трейлера они вышли в молчании. У машины Ник, который едва переставлял ноги, споткнулся и чуть не упал. Шон подхватил его под локоть, открыл переднюю дверь. Ник фыркнул.   
  
— Да вы настоящий джентльмен, капитан!  
  
— Садись, — деревянным голосом сказал Шон.  
  
— Это после всего, что между нами было? Я бы сейчас лучше лег на живот, если можно.  
  
Шон пожал плечами, открыл заднюю дверцу.  
  
— Тебе помочь?  
  
— Иди на хуй, — с чувством сказал Ник, кое-как влез на сидение и улегся на бок.   
  
Дома Шон первым делом включил телевизор. Дом наполнился ревом сирен и причитаниями жертв. Ник разделся догола прямо в гостиной, отстраненно отметив красные пятна на трусах. Потом зашел в кухню, где Шон сосредоточенно колол лед в стакане с виски, и сунул одежду в мусорное ведро.   
  
— Выпьешь? — спросил Шон, не глядя на него.  
  
— Нет. Я в душ. Если где-то наследил — вытри, ладно?  
  
Под душем Ник простоял целую вечность, не решаясь выйти. Он пытался найти в себе злость, или отвращение, или обиду, или удивление — но ничего этого не было. Было только желание выпить аспирину от головной и прочей боли и лечь в постель. Так что в конце концов он выключил воду, вытерся, бросил на пол полотенце и накинул халат — синий с безумно оранжевым капюшоном, одну из немногих вещей, которые остались у него после закончившейся жизни с Джульеттой. Внизу стрелял и вопил телевизор. Ник вздохнул, достал из шкафчика с лекарствами пузырек с аспирином, запил таблетку водой из-под крана и побрел на звук.  
  
Шон, не переодевшись, сидел на диване со стаканом виски в руках. Футболка с Губкой Бобом была мятой, прямо под идиотски-жизнерадостным глазом Боба цвела россыпь грязных размытых пятен. На полу стояла наполовину пустая бутылка.   
  
— Шон, — тихо позвал Ник.  
  
Тот даже не повернул головы. В остановившихся глазах мелькали синие и красные огни мигалок.  
  
— У тебя не отвечал телефон, — сказал он и сделал большой глоток.  
  
— Он сел, да. А я не заметил. Ты спать будешь?  
  
— Буду, да. Чуть позже.  
  
Ник тяжело вздохнул и выключил телевизор. Шон не пошевелился.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Ник, — я бы сейчас сел рядом с тобой и выпил, но, сам понимаешь, не могу. Поэтому, может, поговорим в постели?  
  
Шон поставил стакан на пол и тяжело поднялся.   
  
— Ладно.   
  
Он ушел в душ и долго не появлялся. Ник лежал на животе и вспоминал свой разговор с Монро — тогда, год назад, когда он полез в скрипучий деревянный шкаф, чтобы навести порядок, и это закончилось полным бардаком. Кончилось укусом песчаной змейки — незаметной и тихой за шуршанием старой бумаги. Он прикрыл глаза — и перед ним встало смущенное лицо Монро с глазами-блюдцами, потом — холодное, чеканное лицо капитана Ренарда… скрипнула дверь. Ник поднял голову и увидел Шона, голого, с мокрыми волосами. Что-то тронулось и поплыло в груди. Ник глубоко вдохнул запах чистого, знакомого тела, повернулся на бок, подался вперед, дрожа, словно стрелка компаса, чующая север.   
  
Шон на мгновение застыл у кровати. Потом погасил ночник, встал над Ником на колени, коснулся губами твердого как камень члена.  
  
— Не надо, — выдохнул Ник.   
  
Шон выпрямился. Переступил коленом через его тело, лег рядом на спину. Ник взял его за плечо, повернул к себе, поцеловал в губы. Шон ответил, покорно и мягко. Ник взял его руку, положил себе на член, сжал. Когда Шон погладил большим пальцем головку, он застонал, вжался в теплую шею, часто дыша, лизнул. Шон дрочил, ускоряя темп, поглаживал яйца; губами и грудью Ник чувствовал, как безумно колотится его сердце. Звериный, счастливый рык вырвался из горла, и Ник вцепился зубами в горячее плечо.   
  
— Знаешь, что было первым, о чем я подумал, когда тебя приволокли в подвал? — спросил Шон.   
  
Ник покачал головой. В спальне пахло потом, сексом и чем-то еще, едва уловимым, похожим на запах только что сорванной и смятой травы. Рука Шона лежала у него между ног, безвольная и липкая.  
  
— Я подумал, что целовать ноги Варгилья будет то, что осталось от моей человеческой части. Они оставили мне одежду и связали. Если б не это, я бы лежал там, у тебя на виду, корчился и дрочил, зная, что это бесполезно. Может быть, я бросился бы на тебя сразу же. Последняя неделя самая тяжелая, блокаторы надо принимать три раза в день. Когда притащили тебя, я был почти невменяем. Но даже когда ты развязал мне руки и сидел рядом — одежда напоминала мне, кто я.  
  
Ник снова подумал о круглых глазах Монро, о наглухо закрытом шкафе в трейлере, где шелестела, изгибаясь и струясь, незаметная песчаная змейка — та, что бьет насмерть за один раз.  
  
— Бесполезно?   
  
— На этой стадии сам себе не поможешь. Я не могу даже объяснить тебе, насколько мне стало легче после…  
  
Шон замолчал. Ник подумал, что сейчас самое время сказать что-нибудь вроде «не живи подвалом». Но вместо этого спросил задумчиво:   
  
— Слушай. Гипотетически: если бы я завтра пришел домой с розовым платьем и чулками, велел тебе это надеть и пройти вокруг дома — что бы ты сделал?   
  
Шон молчал и, как надеялся Ник, обдумывал перспективу со свойственной ему тщательностью.  
  
— Связал тебя и отвез делать анализ на токсины. Возможно, позвонил бы Монро и Розали. Возможно, знакомому наркологу.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Ник. — А если бы я сказал тебе, что до истерики боюсь того момента, когда ты скажешь, что снял где-нибудь дом, что у нас отпуск на две недели и на эти две недели ты перестаешь принимать свои лекарства?   
  
— До истерики? — переспросил Шон, приподнявшись и вглядываясь в него.   
  
— У меня было ровно два источника информации — эта проклятая книга и Монро. По всему получалось, что ты что-то вроде Черной Вдовы. Или я.   
  
— Ты же мог спросить меня, я ведь говорил.  
  
— Я решил не спрашивать. — мрачно сказал Ник. — С меня хватило того, что, по словам Монро, Гриммов боятся не только за красивые глаза. Я представил, как то же самое скажешь мне ты и…  
  
— Ты рехнулся?!   
  
— Монро сказал — альфа утрачивает себя после соединения. Сказал, что это может закончиться смертью. В книге сказано то же самое, но она была настолько гнусной, что я не поверил в это. Не поверить Монро труднее. Только когда ты пришел ко мне, я подумал, что, наверное, все не так хреново. Вряд ли ты стал бы убивать меня таким способом — хотя в качестве слюнявого идиота я тебе бы, может, и подошел… — Шон сел на постели, и Ник понял, что должен остановиться. — Но тогда я все-таки не боялся. А теперь боюсь. Боюсь перестать быть собой, тем, кто нужен тебе, тем, кто равен тебе. Блядь, если ты сейчас скажешь мне, что ничего этого не будет — клянусь, я тебе поверю. Если окажется, что эта информация лучше усваивается, после того как пройдешься в розовом платье и на каблуках до участка и обратно — я так и сделаю.   
  
— Ты серьезно? — тихо спросил Шон.  
  
— Вполне. Ты хоть что-то знаешь про это — если не считать подвала?  
  
— Нет… Вернее, ничего не знаю о том, что касается альф. Омега… в общем, все то же самое, что рассказывал тебе Монро.  
  
— Только в обратную сторону. Прекрасно. Что будем делать?  
  
Шон снова лег рядом и глубоко вдохнул, ткнувшись ему в шею.  
  
— Ник, я люблю тебя.  
  
Они никогда не говорили друг другу таких слов. Они вообще не говорили об этом. У них был целый арсенал действий, который работал безотказно — и теперь, когда слова были все-таки сказаны, Ник ощутил укол ужаса. В этом было что-то от инвалидности, от паралича, когда из всех способов жить оставалось только движение глаз. Он взял Шона за руку, все еще влажную от спермы, и провел по ней языком.   
  
Дом стоял в лесу неподалеку от береговой линии. Когда они добрались до него, солнце почти скатилось к горизонту, и аквамариновое нежное небо нависало над золотым океаном, как крышка расписного сундука, со дна которого, не давая закрыться, торчали высокие черные камни. Ник присел на берегу, запустил пальцы в обкатанные волнами голыши.   
  
— Почему я тут никогда не был? — спросил он задумчиво. — Это же совсем недалеко… черт, ты это видишь?   
  
Шон взъерошил волосы у него на затылке. Впереди лениво рокотали волны, накатывая друг на друга, вылизываясь пенными языками.   
  
— Я тут тоже не был, — сказал Шон. — Пойдем? За две недели еще успеем налюбоваться.  
  
В доме была всего одна комната — пыльная, сумрачная, из всей мебели — колченогий стул и рассохшийся шкаф, очень похожий на тот, что стоял у Ника в трейлере. Да еще мутное зеркало в алюминиевой раме. Когда-то она, наверное, была вишневой или что-то в этом роде, но теперь краска облупилась, и зеркало в старческих пятнах поплывшей амальгамы выглядело до невозможности уныло. Из темных щелей в дощатом полу тянуло сырым холодом.   
  
— Может, в машине переночуем? — предложил Шон.  
  
Ник с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
  
— И куда ты денешь ноги?   
  
— На руль. Ну, или на тебя — по диагонали места должно хватить.  
  
Ник фыркнул.  
  
— Ты уверен, что мы тут выживем?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Но, в конце концов, я вспомню навыки, нажитые в лагере бойскаутов — например, как разжигать костер без спичек и не ходить по нужде в заросли ядовитого плюща.   
  
— Ты был бойскаутом?   
  
— Да. Когда мне было одиннадцать. Правда, это все плохо закончилось: я ночью потащился в лес вот как раз в поисках плюща, заплутал в темноте и схлынул первый раз в жизни. От страха. Испугался еще больше, заорал, сломал пару небольших деревьев, весь лагерь встал на уши… в общем, весело вышло.   
  
— Ты шутишь, — убежденно сказал Ник.   
  
— Ну, не пару деревьев, а всего одно. Мать очень не хотела, чтобы я ехал — но я настоял… зато с тех пор я хорошо усвоил, что надо думать, прежде чем делать. И контролировать порывы. А ты умеешь что-нибудь делать, или мне придется все время о тебе беспокоиться?   
  
— Я умею ловить рыбу. Хотя, конечно, с тобой мне в этом смысле тоже не сравниться — ты наверняка глушишь ее телепатически на глубине трех метров.   
  
Шон улыбнулся.  
  
— Никогда не пробовал, но могу попытаться. Ну что, машина или все-таки надуем матрас?  
  
— Машина. А завтра заведем дизель и разберемся, что к чему. Мало ли — вдруг тут змеи.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Шон и правда сложил на него ноги, как и обещал — Ник неплохо выспался. Шон, кажется, тоже: во всяком случае, возясь с дизелем, который, к облегчению Ника, оказался намного младше, чем мебель в доме, он мурлыкал какую-то песенку на французском. Ник натаскал воды из замшелого колодца, убрал паутину со стен и вымыл пол, удивляясь про себя, что не нашел нигде плесени. Только пыль, землю да зеленый мох на подоконнике в кухне. Увидев это, он сначала оторопел — и только потом сообразил, что подоконник был на самом деле ящиком для цветов. Ник попытался представить себе степень безумия того, кто оказался способен на такое дизайнерское решение, не смог и в итоге мох трогать не стал. В кухне и без того было чем заняться.  
  
К обеду они забросили в дом вещи и продукты, проверили генератор — тот работал вполне исправно — разогрели на маленькой плитке томатный суп из банки и снова пошли к океану. Спуск оказался довольно крутым, и идти пришлось медленно. Пахло морем и жарко цветущей травой.   
  
— Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, это будет романтично до тошноты, — сказал Ник, остановившись на полпути. Сквозь кривые ветви редких сосен была видна полоса берега и синий глянцевый блеск волн. — Знаешь, как в кино: гармония природы и вот это все.  
  
— Нет, романтично до тошноты — это если ты меня поцелуешь на берегу, — ответил Шон серьезно. — Видел вчера морские звезды на камнях?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— А я видел. Ты меня поцелуешь, и они тонкими голосами споют какой-нибудь гимн. Как тебе?   
  
— Не знаю, что и предпочесть.   
  
— Ну, можно попробовать и то, и другое, — сказал Шон и вдавил Ника спиной в широкий сосновый ствол.   
  
Глаза его медленно становились темными и блестели; глядя на изгиб тонких губ, Ник почувствовал, что у него встает, причем очень быстро. Он дернул Шона на себя, вжался в бедро.   
  
— Слушай, может, вернемся в дом? — хрипло спросил Ник.   
  
— Ну нет уж. Ты же хотел романтики, — ухмыльнулся Шон и опустился перед ним на колени.   
  
На берегу они долго сидели молча и просто смотрели на волны. Потом Ник потянулся к Шону, накрыл губами его рот, тронул языком язык. Шон охнул, потянулся всем телом. Ник, не прерывая поцелуя, расстегнул ему джинсы, взял в ладонь член, заскользил вверх и вниз, несильно сжимая.   
  
— Ооох, — выдохнул Шон. — Черт… как насчет пения морских звезд?   
  
— Попроси меня нормально, — ответил Ник, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Шон запрокинул голову.  
  
— Отсоси мне. Пожалуйста.   
  
За спиной лениво рычал океан. Солнце скользило по теплой нежной коже между ног Шона. Ник лизнул прохладные от напряжения яички, зарылся носом в темную густую поросль. В ушах звенело. Ему казалось, что его собственное тело раздвигается, раздается, вмещая в себя и солнце, и океан, что он уплывает и теряется в них. Шон положил руки ему на затылок, снова застонал. Ник открыл рот и втянул его в себя до самого горла.   
  
До дома они добрались едва живые от враз накатившей усталости. Ноги будто налились свинцом, подъем по заросшей петляющей тропе занял целую вечность. На полу в комнате лежали полосы золотого закатного света, и Ник еще успел подивиться, куда девался сегодняшний день. А потом и удивления не осталось — только тяжелая истомная усталость. Кое-как раздевшись, он нырнул под одеяло к Шону, который уже спал, отвернувшись к стене. Ник закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту. Ему снились волны, вылизывающие душный от запаха цветущих трав берег, и черные камни, дрожащие в бело-золотой пене.   
  
На следующее утро Ник увидел, как Шон забросил в рот две таблетки. Он вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот сперва сделал вид, что ничего не заметил — снял с газовой плитки побитый чайник, залил растворимый кофе в кружках, разорвал пакет вяленого мяса… и спокойно сказал все-таки:  
  
— Это для другого.  
  
Ник кивнул и взял кружку, чувствуя, что его накрывает шуршащий молчаливый ужас. «Я жил так двадцать два года», — вспомнил он, делая первый глоток. Потом отставил кружку и сказал:   
  
— Как думаешь: то, что я сейчас хочу кого-нибудь убить за тебя — это нормально?   
  
— Нормально, наверное, — пожал плечами Шон. — Ты же альфа. Протекционизм, служить и защищать.  
  
Ник засмеялся. Ужас развернулся, уполз обратно в рассохшийся шкаф и не показывался несколько дней. За это время они осмотрели крышу и закрыли несколько небольших щелей, и еще нашли здоровенную жестяную ванну с потемневшими деревянными ручками — и осознали, что в таких вот полу-неудобствах есть нечто завораживающее. Например, то, что мыться приходится под открытым небом — и то, что одному для этого всегда нужна помощь другого. Когда Ник зачерпывал из ведра теплую воду кружкой и лил ее Шону на голову, тот смешно фыркал и дергал шеей и волосатыми коленями, торчащими из-за стенок ванны. А когда собрался мыться Ник — с почти ясного неба пошел дождь. Шон захохотал и вылил на него все ведро, смывая пену, потом завернул в полотенце и поволок в дом. Там они обнаружили, что крыша все-таки протекает — в углу кухни, пристроили туда кастрюлю и потом трахались под частый стук капель о железное дно, дробный шум дождя и рокотание океана. И потом еще раз. И еще.   
  
Даже в юности Ник не испытывал ничего подобного. Их желание все время нарастало, накатывало, как лавина. Жаркие дни ушли — низкие облака затягивали небо, и рев океана день и ночь сочился сквозь рассохшиеся рамы. На крыше плясал ветер, петли сквозняка обвивали лодыжки и запястья. Они перестали носить одежду. Холод разбивался о них, стекая каплями по спинам. Шон менялся — Ник видел это, но ничего не говорил, боясь прервать его медленно расцветающий солнечный покой. Если бы Нику пришлось говорить — он выбрал бы именно эти слова. Тело Шона, всегда жадное и жесткое, теперь было переполнено теплом. Его губы больше не твердели в то первое мгновение, когда Ник касался их, и каждый раз, целуя Шона, Ник ловил легкий, покорный выдох. Даже когда он был снизу, и Шон входил в него так, как любил, одним сильным толчком — это было иначе: не рассудочная жесткость боя — а неотступно, бездумно накатывающий на берег прибой. И тогда Ник снова ощущал то, что тогда, на берегу океана — как что-то в нем расступается, раскрывается, готовое не то принять в себя мир, не то отдать ему что-то, без чего он оставался неполным и пустым.  
  
На исходе первой недели Ник лишился дара речи–и это не испугало его. Шон лежал перед ним, бесстыдно раскинувшись, и хрипло скулил, Ник провел пальцами у него между ног, пальцы стали влажными. Тело Шона почти светилось; Ник опустил голову, зарылся носом в его пах, вдохнул запах знакомого, желанного до дикости. Шон выгнулся, его пальцы заскребли по матрасу. Потом он перевернулся набок, прижал одну ногу к груди — и Ник вошел в него, заскользил, задвигался, как заведенный, вжавшись лицом в широкую спину. Шон встречал его на полпути, стонал на выдохе, на одной ноте; Ник кончил, но не почувствовал удовлетворения. Ему хотелось еще и еще — но силы ушли из него, оставив его вялым и пустым, будто сдувшийся шар. И это тоже не испугало его. То, что было способно бояться и говорить — заснуло, отключилось, задохнулось в испарине влажного жаждущего тела. Шон, повернувшись, терся о его бедро, из горла его вырывались какие-то хриплые полувскрики. Ник прижал его к себе, ткнулся в горячую мокрую шею и сжал пальцы на члене, чувствуя, как наливается, расправляется от тяжелого дыхания Шона, как быстро бежит по жилам кровь и как невыносимо сладко и остро пахнет семя, пролитое ему в ладонь.  
  
Шон просил. Днем и ночью, без единого слова, только касаниями и взглядами, изгибом поясницы, скольжением языка по губам. Ник отвечал ему резкими толчками, железной хваткой рук на бедрах и под коленями, нежным поглаживанием, следами зубов на плечах и загривке. Иногда они катались по траве, почти безумные от дикого распирающего жара, и небо смотрело на них прищуренным серебристым глазом растущего месяца. Каждый день он округлялся все больше. Ник тяжело дышал Шоном, брал и ласкал, и возвращал ласку, не считая, не думая, не уставая. То, что они делали, было не в человеческих силах — но они больше не были людьми. Они ели холодное, видели в темноте и знали, как очистить и согреть друг друга. Большего им не требовалось. Сосны скрипели, качая макушками, и ветер выл и вздыхал в кривых иссохших ветвях.  
  
Дом был пропитан ими. Он качался и дышал, сочился прозрачными каплями, исходил тяжелым жаром. Они сплетались в его утробе, будто два ростка, желающие света, но еще недостаточно сильные, чтобы его достичь. Ник лежал на спине, комкая мокрую простынь, глядя на спину Шона, который опускался на него, скользил вверх и вниз, напряженный, раскрытый, безликий. Рокот океана стучал в висках; Ник двигался, повинуясь этому ритму, повинуясь жадному податливому телу, которое принимало его, желало его, только его. Волна белого чистого огня накрыла Ника — больше, чем наслаждение, сильнее, чем утоленная жажда, острее, чем нежность. Шон опустился на него и застонал, болезненно и сладко, запрокинул голову. Ник чувствовал, как он сжимается вокруг его члена — невыносимо медленно, по всей длине — но этого было мало, так мало. Хотелось гладить живот, тереться о ягодицы, прижиматься к мокрой золотистой спине. Ник приподнялся — и Шон снова застонал, сжимаясь еще сильнее, закачался, заерзал на нем. Дурея от этих звуков и движения, Ник дотянулся до плеча Шона, надавил, давая понять, чего хочет; остатки последнего, даже звериного разума оставили его, когда он почувствовал, как прогнулось вперед золотое тело. Он толкнулся в него до конца, запирая себя внутри, — и что-то будто взрезало его, выпуская наружу. Ни зверь, ни человек, он разбухал и сжимался, отдавался и брал, он был плотью, безумной от желания, и горячим золотым светом, он чувствовал теплые губы на своих пальцах,спина Шона вошла в его грудь, ладони Ника вросли в его бедра, рука коснулась сердца, робко и тихо — и оно распустилось дождем, падающим в океан, и стало океаном, питающим тучи над собой.  
  
Он очнулся в колыбели тяжелых теплых рук, оплетенный сильным телом, окутанный знакомым запахом. Золотой свет заката лежал на лице Шона, и оно казалось спокойным, единственным и вечным. Ник осознал, что его собственные пальцы гладят спину Шона, ласкают ягодицы, сонно и нежно. «Я люблю тебя», — подумал Ник, закрывая глаза, и прежде чем провалиться в сон, услышал всем телом: «Я знаю».  
  
Они не обсуждали то, что произошло, ни на следующее утро, ни в те оставшиеся четыре дня, которые приходили в себя. Это не было напряжением, не было даже молчанием — просто чем-то, что не нуждалось в том, чтобы быть сказанным, как восходу не нужно имя, чтобы произойти. Они не держались за руки, не целовались, даже не касались друг друга, ощущая потребность в дистанции и разделении. Они собрали одежду, разбросанную по всему дому, они ели куриный суп, спали и пытались побриться, меряясь длиной отросшей щетины. Они рассказывали друг другу о том, как были детьми, и Ник выяснил, что Шон в одиннадцать лет был лучшим в классе по химии, терпеть не мог физкультурных залов, потому что там все время пахло чужим потом, и пользовался популярностью у одноклассниц при совершеннейшем к ним равнодушии — зато ту, которая нравилась, никак не мог решиться пригласить в кафе и составил целый перечень поводов для свидания. Мать, увидев этот список, улыбнулась и вздохнула, и прочла ему целую лекцию о женщинах — и о мужчинах заодно.  
  
— Помогло? — спросил Ник, смеясь.  
  
— Тогда не очень, — ответил Шон. — Со временем я понял, что, если ты хочешь что-то от кого-то получить, то дело не в том, мужчина это или женщина. Надо просто хорошо подумать над тем, что именно сработает с этим конкретным человеком. А что ты вынес из своих одиннадцати лет?  
  
— Что не надо слишком много думать, когда речь идет о мечте. Я собирал коллекцию старых комиксов — знаешь, не очень серьезно. Неподалеку от школы был магазин старьевщика, я обожал там копаться. И нашел подшивку «Саги о Протее», Люди-Х в семидесятые, знаешь? — Шон кивнул. — В общем, я стоял с ними в руках и не мог решить, то ли спросить о цене, то ли нет. И решил, что в принципе, вряд ли кому-то сдалась пыльная подшивка не очень-то старых комиксов. И ушел. Утром решил, что все-таки мне нужна эта подшивка, взял деньги из копилки… ну, их уже не было. Кто-то купил.   
  
— Понятно. Теперь буду знать, что подарить тебе на Рождество. А то в прошлый раз у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты не способен оценить хороший мизерикорд.  
  
— Заляпанный кровью какого-то несчастного аж с восемнадцатого века, — проворчал Ник. — До сих пор удивляюсь, почему он мне так не понравился. Будешь есть?  
  
— А что у нас там есть?  
  
— Ну, — Ник порылся в ящике с едой, — тунец, пара банок грибного супа и… черт!  
  
— Что такое?   
  
— У нас же остались стейки в сумке-холодильнике! Я нашел чек из супермаркета; как думаешь, они еще в порядке?  
  
— Если нет, это будет величайшим разочарованием в моей жизни!  
  
Стейки оказались в полном порядке. Помимо них, в холодильнике нашлись еще три бутылки пива, и через полтора часа Шон сказал, что они наверняка умерли и попали в рай, и Ник с ним полностью согласился. Последнюю бутылку они взяли с собой, пошли к океану и, сидя на разных камнях, передавали ее друг другу и рассказывали анекдоты. Солнце наполовину стекло в волны, когда Шон поднялся и, потянувшись с наслаждением, сказал:  
  
— Хочу спать. Пойдем? Завтра вечером надо будет возвращаться.  
  
— Ты хочешь вернуться? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Да, — помедлив, ответил Шон. — Мы ведь не оставляем здесь ничего. Только забираем с собой.   
  
Ник посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Шон слегка улыбнулся, и Ник понял, что потребности в словах по-прежнему нет. Каким-то образом он все еще чувствовал Шона, а Шон его, и сказанное было чистой правдой. Золотой свет, и покой, и отрешение от себя, и обретение — все это осталось с ними, как шрамы, как пыльца на пальцах. Страх ушел, и знание спало в его темном логове, обернувшись пушистым хвостом и иногда выпуская когти в своем глубоком и спокойном сне.  
  
— Как можно было убивать, не узнав? — спросил Ник, глядя на волны. — Как можно было делать все это, как…  
  
Шон обнял его. Ник откинул назад голову, чувствуя затылком знакомое, желанное тело. Черно-золотые волны с рокотом вылизывали берег. Он прикрыл глаза и увидел лицо Шона — чеканное и холодное, смеющееся и дышащее откровенным желанием. Он видел его с серебристыми нитями в волосах, видел его изборожденным временем, видел застывшим навсегда. И видел свои руки в старческих пятнах, зависшие над чистым листом.  
  
— Да, — сказал Шон тихо. — Да.   
  
И Ник понял, что еще очень, очень долго не умрет. 

fin


End file.
